


我想你

by ariare



Category: ROBOT x LASERBEAM (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon Inside, M/M, Post-Canon, almost full of description, i love sourion and their dynamics, idk how to tag, kinda fluff and angst bcs kangen, so im trying to learn mandarin pls forgive me for the title
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: Souta merindukan Rion.





	我想你

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer: ROBOT x LASERBEAM** dibuat oleh **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.  
>  Bisa disambi mendengarkan **[ini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqaKryi6CVc)** selama membaca fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih :)
> 
> Sunting: mendengarkan **[ini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9VDPMk5ls0)** juga sangat direkomendasikan. Terima kasih. :)

Souta tidak bisa tidur. Sudah dua jam ia berbaring di atas kasur, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya dua kali _sleep paralyze_ dan _playlist_ lagu pengantar tidurnya yang sudah selesai diulang dua kali. Souta meraih ponsel yang masih melantunkan melodi lembut dari speakernya dan menekan tombol berhenti. Seketika seluruh ruangan kamarnya menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara mesin pendingin ruangan yang menghasilkan udara dingin, sedingin bagian kasur di sampingnya yang tadi menjadi tempat tidur ponselnya.

Souta mengarahkan kedua matanya dari aplikasi pemutar lagunya ke bar atas ponselnya. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun. Hanya berisi bar penanda baterai dan sinyal.

Bibir Souta melengkung ke atas sedikit.

Ibu jari Souta dengan cepat beralih dari bar atas ponsel menuju ke aplikasi perpesanan _online_. Ia menekan nama ' _Rion_ ' yang berada di daftar paling atas aplikasi tersebut. Tidak ada tanda bahwa sepuluh pesan yang telah ia kirim beberapa jam sebelumnya (—ah, ada dua pesan yang baru ia kirim jam dua belas malam tadi, sih, tepat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berbaring dan mencoba tidur—walau kemudian gagal) telah terbaca oleh Rion.

Bibir Souta semakin melengkung.

Souta menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas kasur. Ia menekuk kedua lengannya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan di atas bantal. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke arah atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih biasa.

Sudah sepuluh hari sejak Rion mendapat telepon dadakan dari keluarganya. Katanya ada hal penting dan gawat sehingga mengharuskan pemuda berambut coklat itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah menutup panggilan itu, Rion segera mengambil tas dan mengemasi barang-barang dan beberapa bajunya (dan, tentu saja, menghentikan kegiatan _cuddling_ -nya bersama Souta beberapa saat yang lalu).

Pria itu (sambil memasukkan baju-bajunya dengan cepat—dan sangat berantakan) tidak menjanjikan Souta berapa hari ia akan berada di rumah keluarganya. Tapi Rion hanya meyakinkan setelah urusannya selesai, ia pasti akan segera kembali (dan meminta maaf karena telepon tadi seperti mengganggu kegiatan domestik yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan tadi). Souta tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum dan memaklumkan karena tadi adalah telepon dari keluarga Rion dan telepon tadi sangat penting. Souta tidak berhak marah atas hal tersebut. 

Rion sudah selesai mengemasi barangnya dalam waktu setengah jam dan bergegas berangkat. Souta mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu apartemen (atas permintaan Rion sendiri). Souta berpesan agar Rion hati-hati di jalan dan untuk menghubunginya jika butuh bantuan. Rion hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar—menandakan ia mengerti. Melihat senyum Rion yang begitu lebar, Souta hanya bisa mengacak rambut Rion seraya menyelipkan keluar " _selamat jalan_ " dari bibirnya. Rion hanya tersenyum—dan mendadak mencuri satu kecupan di bibirnya. Souta terdiam, sementara Rion hanya terkekeh dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. " _Aku berangkat_ " terselip keluar dari bibir Rion seraya melangkahkan kaki dan melambaikan tangan pada Souta—meninggalkan pria itu dengan senyum tertempel di bibir dan balasan lambaian tangan.

Souta melirik ke arah ponselnya dan mengintip kalau-kalau ada notifikasi masuk (pesan dari Rion, utamanya). Tapi ponselnya tidak berkedip-kedip ataupun berbunyi. Souta menghela napas. Sejak kemarin malam, Rion tidak membalas satupun pesannya (ah, membaca pun tidak), dan Souta berakhir tidak bisa tidur karena menunggu balasan pesan dari Rion yang, ia yakini sendiri juga, pasti sudah tertidur. Souta kembali menghela napas.

Mungkin Rion sibuk sejak kemarin. Sangat sibuk, bahkan untuk bisa membaca pesannya saja tidak bisa. Souta menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh marah. Ia tidak berhak marah. Rion pasti akan membalas pesannya segera. Segera. Ia yakin itu. Rion hanya sibuk. Rion hanya lupa.

(Meskipun ia tahu sesibuk-sibuknya Rion, Rion pasti akan mengabarinya walau dengan satu pesan. Sekalipun ia juga tahu Rion tidak pernah lupa mengabarinya satu kali pun.)

Souta melempar ponselnya ke bantal sebelahnya yang kosong dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya sendiri. Souta benci ini. Souta benci semua pemikiran negatif yang baru saja terpikir olehnya tadi. Ia merasa buruk, buruk sekali sampai bisa berpikir Rion mungkin meninggalkannya. Ia tak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu. Ia tahu ini hanya efek rindu.

Terkadang, Souta tidak mengerti dengan sebuah mekanisme yang disebut rindu. Orang bilang rindu itu rasanya pahit-manis. Tapi bagi Souta, ini tak semudah kedengarannya. Sudah tiga malam, Souta tidak bisa tidur (ditambah malam ini menjadikannya yang keempat). Sekalipun bisa, pasti akan terbangun satu-dua jam setelahnya, dan ia akan terjaga sampai fajar tiba. Tidak menyenangkan, bukan?

Souta perlahan bangkit dari posisinya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena tidak bisa tidur sampai sekarang. Souta berdiri dan keluar menuju ke dapur. Ia butuh minum sekarang. Kata orang, segelas air mineral bisa membuat orang yang tidak bisa tidur menjadi tidur. Ia butuh itu sekarang, sebelum otaknya menguap karena pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang ia produksi sendiri di kepalanya.

Lima menit kemudian, Souta kembali dari dapur. Ia menghela napas. Setidaknya, kepalanya sudah agak mendingan dari sebelumnya. Ketika Souta melewati cermin, sejenak ia berhenti. Oh, sepertinya tadi ia lupa untuk mengganti bajunya (ia masih memakai kemeja hitam yang ia pakai tadi sore daripada memakai baju tidurnya, astaga). Pikirannya terlalu terdistraksi oleh Rion dan pesan-pesan darinya yang belum terbaca. Souta menghela napas lagi.

Souta melepas bajunya dan mulai mencari baju tidurnya di dalam lemari. Belum sempat ia mengambil bajunya, mata abu-abu Souta menangkap sebuah _sweater_ berwarna hitam yang terlipat rapi di sisi samping baju-bajunya yang tergantung. Souta berkedip. Itu _sweater_ milik Rion—ah, bukan, aslinya itu adalah miliknya. Tapi Rion suka memakainya, bahkan sejak sebelum mereka tinggal bersama. Kata Rion, ukurannya besar, enak dipakai, dan menjadi favorit Rion setiap ia tidur di tempat Souta. Sejak saat itulah, Rion mengklaim _sweater_ itu jadi miliknya dan Souta hanya tertawa saja melihatnya. Toh, ia tidak masalah sama sekali.

Souta tersenyum kecil dan meraih _sweater_ hitam itu. Ia mencium sejenak aroma rajutan benang hitam _sweater_ di tangannya.

_Harum Rion._

Rion benar-benar sudah memiliki _sweater_ itu. Souta terkekeh pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menutup pintu lemarinya dan membawa _sweater_ hitam itu ke kasur. Souta mencium lagi _sweater_ itu. Tidak ada lagi harum Souta yang tertinggal di situ, hanya ada harum Rion dan sisa parfumnya—parfum yang Souta sukai. Rasanya Souta bisa merasakan sedikit keberadaan Rion dengan harum ini. Tapi itu cukup untuk bisa membuat Souta tersenyum lagi.

Souta memilih untuk memakai _sweater_ hitam itu sebagai pakaian tidurnya dini hari ini. Rasanya hangat. Entah kenapa, tapi rasa hangatnya melebihi hangat selimut yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Apa karena ini milik Rion? Mungkin. Mungkin saja.

Souta bergelung kembali ke dalam selimut. Ia mengintip sekilas layar ponselnya yang tadi menabrak bantal. Masih belum ada notifikasi apapun. Souta menyerah. Ia tidak akan menghiraukan ponselnya lagi. Ia hanya akan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam _sweater_ besar milik Rion sampai nanti pagi atau siang—atau mungkin sampai Rion membalas pesannya. Souta tidak peduli lagi.

Souta memejamkan kedua matanya, mencium harum _sweater_ lagi, hingga bayangan Rion yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan, muncul di pikirannya. Mungkin Souta sudah gila. Mungkin Souta mulai berhalusinasi. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada pikirannya jadi penuh dengan negativitas.

Souta perlahan teringat suara Rion. Suara yang sangat renyah (yang dulu sempat ia pikir sebagai suara yang agak kasar karena sering terselip umpatan), yang tetap membuatnya waras di antara segala pemikiran negatifnya. Suara yang amat ia sayangi. Dan ia rindukan.

Souta ingin mendengar suara Rion.

_Souta ingin bertemu Rion._

Souta mencengkeram selimutnya. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok berambut dan beriris cokelat itu. Dia rindu wajahnya yang selalu cerah dan penuh senyuman, suaranya setiap mereka berbicara, saling menggoda dan biasanya diselingi tawa, sentuhannya yang penuh afeksi dan terkadang penuh kejutan (seperti ciuman dadakan), aromanya yang selalu menjadi parfum favorit Souta dan alasan Souta untuk bisa memeluk Rion lebih lama. Souta rindu itu semua.

Orang-orang banyak yang meromantisasi apa itu rindu. Tapi bagi Souta, rindu itu tidak romantis. Semuanya sangat menyakitkan. Ia rasanya seperti dihempaskan lagi ke pemikiran negatifnya yang seharusnya sudah sembuh. Rasanya benar-benar hampir gila. Apakah orang-orang yang meromantisasi rindu itu semuanya orang gila? Atau justru masokis? Entahlah.

Souta memilih untuk tidak memikirkan lagi jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri tadi. Lebih baik, ia tidur sambil berharap ia bisa melompat menuju mimpi Rion dan memeluk pria itu.

Dan ajaibnya, _sweater_ hitam Rion mampu membuat Souta yang tidak bisa tidur selama berjam-jam tadi menjadi tertidur pulas hingga pagi hari.

Souta terbangun oleh suara nada dering ponselnya yang berbunyi. Dengan mata masih tertutup, Souta mengambil ponsel di sampingnya. Sambil mengusap kedua matanya, ia mengangkat telepon, "Halo?"

_["Souta? Kau baru bangun?"]_

Souta mengerjapkan matanya. Kesadarannya masih setengah. Telinganya belum bisa menerka suara siapa yang menjawabnya di seberang sambungan.

"... Ini ... siapa?"

Sejenak sambungannya hening hingga kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil. _["Astaga. Kau benar-benar baru bangun, ya, Souta? Ini aku, Souta. A-ku."]_

Ketika mendengar suara kekehan dan kata " _aku_ " dari si penelepon, Souta akhirnya sadar suara siapa itu.

"Ri—"

_["—Sekarang buka pintunya. Aku sudah di depan."]_

Seketika setelah sambungan dimatikan sepihak, Souta turun dari tempat tidurnya, keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju pintu apartemen. Dengan gerakan tergesa, ia membuka pintu dan—Souta membeku.

Rambut dan iris yang berwarna cokelat. Aroma parfum yang menjadi favoritnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Senyum yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan kecerahan sinar matahari. Sosok yang selalu mengingatkannya pada musim panas. Musim panasnya.

_Osanai Rion._

"Tadai—"

Ucapan Rion terpotong seketika dengan dua lengan Souta yang membungkus bahunya erat, erat sekali, seakan-akan kalau ia melonggarkannya, Rion akan menghilang seketika.

"... Souta?" tanya Rion sambil memeluk balik Souta.

Suara Rion yang memanggil namanya. Kedua tangan Rion yang memeluknya. Hangat tubuh Rion dalam dekapannya. Aroma Rion yang perlahan menyatu dengan aromanya.

"... _Tadaima_ ," bisik Souta pelan.

Rion mengerjap sejenak mendengar bisikan Souta, dan kemudian tersenyum kecil mengetahui maksud pria itu.

" _Okaeri_ , Souta."

(Ya. Osanai Rion adalah rumahnya.)

**Author's Note:**

>  _"I miss you miss you I'm going crazy. I miss you miss you I'm going to die. Waiting for you till dawn. Waiting for a (phone to) ring. Speaking into the phone saying. It's me, it's me."_ — **想你想瘋了** , 柯以敏.
> 
> Terima kasih sebelumnya. :)


End file.
